Hooves of Fury
by Avery Sune
Summary: Fluttershy accidentally signs up for a Mixed Fighting Tournament called "Canter-Clash". The remainder of this series is on www.fimfiction(.)net/user/Lock%20Target.
1. Chapter 1

Round 1: Preliminary Panic.

A massive crowd of ponies wait in line to get into the stadium in Canterlot. Within, we find Rarity, Rainbow Dash in a soda hat and Fluttershy. "Canter-Clash!" Rainbow proclaimed with glee, "THE biggest biannual mixed fighting tournament in Equestria! I can't believe YOU scored tickets to this, Rarity!" Rarity replied "It was no trouble at all, darling. While I'm not a fan of such a barbaric sport, I knew you would be interested. Fancy Pants invited me plus two guests" "There's so many ponies here" Fluttershy added. Rainbow Dash, remembering that Fluttershy is with them, sighs and says, "Too bad AJ sprained her hoof applebucking, but at least this'll help Fluttershy be a little more agressive" Her and Fluttershy remembering the Iron Will incident, Rarity replys, "That's not a good idea, darling. I don't know what I was thinking" After that, the trio encounters a rush of fans seperating Fluttershy from Rainbow and Rarity. After looking for what the rush was about, RD noticed that they were over by an Earth Pony in a Luchador outfit with a Cutie Mark of a jawbreaker on his flank signing autographs. "OH MY GOSH!" the Rainbow-maned Pegasus cried pulling out a book and a pencil, "It's Jawbreaker, my favourite wrestler!" She flies over the crowd trying to get to Jawbreaker but is imediately blocked by other pegasi with the same idea.

Rarity, worried out of her mind about what she might do if the stress of being in the crowd would do to poor Fluttershy, Rarity started calling out her name. "FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY, WHERE ARE YOU! REMAIN CALM!" Suddenly, Fancy Pants and Fleur de Lis show up in front of Rarity. "Good to see you again, Rarity" Fancy started as Fleur began her posing, "I was worried about you when I heard about that DREADFUL Griffin mess in Ponyville. Are you all right?" The panicy unicorn then turns around looking at Fancy Pants. "Oh, I didn't see you there" she said in a nerveous voice, "You'll forgive me if I seem a little frazzled, darling, half of my plus two is missing" Rainbow returns slighly bruised with her mane messed up and her hat on a slant. "My life...is complete" she said in sucess. "Did you find her?" Asked Rarity. "Who?" Rainbow Dash asks making rarity glare at her. She then remembers once again that Fluttershy was with them and says "Oh, right" Just then a Griffin with a Manitcore tail and her head feathers fashioned like a puff of hair with a ponytail wearing a green shirt, grey pants and yellow sandals shows up saying "Make way, comin' though, trying to find the sign-up area before it closes" Rarity looks at the monstrosity and tells her "My-my, how rude" "Sorry, lady," the Grifficore replied, "Been trying to find the dang thing all night. I should've listened to the guys when they said we should sign up in advance!"

"Oh, it's just on the other side of this crowd" Rainbow Dash pointed out. Rarity glares at Dash again asking "You could tell her that and not pay attention to where Fluttershy is?" Rainbow gives a shrug. Meanwhile, we see Fluttershy on the other side of the crowd. She sees the sign-up desk behind her and walks up to the stallion tending it. "Name?" the stallion asks. "Um- yes- I- well-" Fluttershy stuttered. The Grifficore flies over the crowd and walks over to the desk. "Hey there" she says to Fluttershy who suddenly looks away nervously. "What's with you?" She asks. "...I'm sorry" Fluttershy apologizes after a pause, "It's just that my last couple encounters with Griffins haven't been very pleasant" "Oh, you're from Ponyville. Well, you don't have to worry about me" she reasured the nervous pegasus showing her tail, "I'm half Manitcore" She then grabs the pen signing her name in and asks Fluttershy "So what's your name? I'll sign you in" "F-Fluttershy" "Fluttershy?" the Grifficore replied. "Nah, you need a tougher name here, lady! Hmm...I'll put you down as...Hidden Dragon!" She then shakes Fluttershy's hoof. "By the way, name's Grace. Good luck...With me and my pals in this, you're gonna need it" "What?" Fluttershy asked. The sign-up guy then puts a closed sign at the desk and announces "Sign-ups for the tournament are now closed!" "Oh...My..."

Fluttershy then notices her friends with Fancy Pants at the door. She gallops over to them. "Is what I'm hearing true, darling?" Rarity asked. "YOU signed up for the tournament!" Rainbow Dash added. "I thought it was the ticket booth and they take your ticket in advance!" Fluttershy replied holding up her ticket. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?" "FREE TICKET!" somepony shouts making the group flee from the stadium. "The tournament doesn't start until tomarrow" Fancy Pants said, "Why don't we retire at my quarters for the night?" The next day, the five return to the stadium where they meet Twilight. "Hi, guys" the mulberry Unicorn said, "What are you guys doing here?" Rainbow then tells her "We're here to see the matches...Well most of us...Somepony wound up in the roster" "Well, good luck, Rainbow Dash" Twilight said oblivious to the truth. Rainbow then continues "I WISH it was me, but FLUTTERSHY is the one who signed up" Twilight snickered then doubled over laughing. "Good one, one you guys!" She then notices nopony was laughing..."You're serious? How did this happen?" Just then, two burly grey Earth Ponies wearing sunglasses and suits show up. "Hidden Dragon?" the one on the right asked. Thinking quickly, Rainbow Dash comes up to the two saying "Present!" They looked at each other and laughed.

"Nice try, lady" said the one on the left holding up a picture of Fluttershy at the sign-up desk, "But after the Trotter Trounce Brothers incident last year, everypony who signs up for the tournament secretly has their picture taken. Come with us" They grab our timid heroine and drag her to the Preliminary area as she yelped dropping her ticket. Hoofing the ticket to Twilight, a sightly discouraged RD says "Well, I tried, let's get our seats" As the stallions drop Fluttershy off at the preliminary arena, she found Grace. "Hey, look who's here!" She said, "Nice to see you again, Hidden Dragon" "There's been some mistake" Fluttershy cried, "I didn't want to be here, I just cane to SEE the tournament, not PARTICIPATE in it!" "Oh...Well, that's unfortunate, sorry about that. Here, there's a way to get out of doing this" But before she could say anything else, the host of the tournament shows up. After giving the contestants the run-down on the tournament rules, the preliminaries began. Within her first match, something in Fluttershy snapped. From then on, she and 19 others breezed through the preliminaries. Just then, Fluttershy snaps out of her new-found mood. "Oh no!" "Wow, didn't know you had it in ya" said Grace.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Round 2: The Original Ms. Canter-Clash.

"Okay, everypony" the host said, "We will now begin the draw for who will face who in which match" Fluttershy was first followed by Grace, a cloaked pony, Fido, an elderly unicorn that resembled a kung-fu sereotype and so-on. After all 20 have drawn their bracket, the host announces the match-ups. "Alright, before I list off the matches, I'll give you a brief telling on what to expect. The one who wins all three of his or her matches will go on to face the champion. If your name has been called, Day 1 contestants please report to the locker room. Everpony else is free to leave until the day of their match. The day 1 matches are; Raging River VS Mountain. The Diamonator VS Ms. Canter-Clash. Jawbreaker VS Bayou Buck. For day 2, we have Stomper VS Robocolt. Grace the Grifficore VS Santamaneica Sassy. Count Dracola VS Mirror Mane. For day 3, The Bruiser VS Mr. Tea Leaf. Highroller VS Stonevester. Hidden Dragon VS Gilda" As soon as she heard her name, Fluttershy heard a familiar voice. "WHO IS THIS HIDDEN DRAGON PUNK!" the bitter Griffin shouted. The other contenders part to show the two facing each other. When Gilda gets a look at Gilda, the first thing that came out of Fluttershy's mouth was "Oh no..." Gilda then begins laughing and pointing. "THIS doofus! HAHAHAHA! This is in the bag!"

"I see you've met my cousin" growled Grace. "Your cousin?" "On my mother's side. She's a bit of a jerk and truth be told, a little jealous of me" "Please" scoffed Gilda "...Okay, maybe a little, but seriously, how did YOU get into the actual tournament?" Fluttershy hsitated for a moment then said "I don't know, your cousin accidentally signed me up and something inside of me welled up and then-" "Whatever," Gilda interrupted, "Fact is, if YOU can get in here, I'm just wasting my time here. That 400,000,000,000 Bits is mine!" Fluttershy runs off as Gilda started to laugh "...You are a terrible creature, you know that?" Asked Grace. Gilda glared at her saying "Hey, you weren't there! It was a lame-o jackpot in Ponyville!" "You are really shallow!" replied Grace. Gilda says nothing and leaves. "...Day 4 matches..." Meanwhile at the VIP box, Fancy Pants and his friends along with Twi, Rarity and Rainbow await the annoucement for the matches. The host comes out and steps into the ring. "Fillies and Gentalcolts!" he shouted "The matches have been decided" The crowd cheers. "Without further ado, let's bring out our first two competitors! Coming in from the left, from the peak of Baltimare, the hulking horse, MOOOOUNTAIN!" The crowd cheers as Mountain enters the ring. "And from the right we have the crank from Clopkick City, the Masher with with Magic, RRRRRRRRRAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIING !"

As the crowd cheers, the elderly unicorn walks onto the ring. "I believe Mountain will be victorious in this match" Fancy remarked. "Are you kidding?" Rainbow asked, "A large drink of your choice says Raging River goes to town on him as soon as the bell rings!" "Let's get this party started!" the host shouted. As Rainbow Dash predicted, Mountain is imediately attacked by Raging river just as the match started. Mountain falls to the ring floor. "AND THE WINNER IS, RAGING RIVER!" The crowd cheers their heads off. Shocked at the display, all Fancy could say is "My word..." With a smug look on her face, Rainbow looks over at Fancy Pants saying "I'll have Cola" "I'll admit I'm not a big fan of this, but I gotta say, after seeing Raging River down there, I'm impressed...Ooh, excuse me, I have to...Powder my horn" Twilight finished exiting the VIP Box. Shaking off her disbelief that Rainbow was serious about the bet, Rarity claims "At least Fluttershy wasn't in this match" "Worse..." Grace said revealing herself perched on the banister of the VIP Box. She climbs down continuing, "She's in the last match of the third day against my cousin Gilda"

"GILDA!" Just as soon as she heard the name, an angry Rainbow Dash pins Grace to the floor asking "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! THAT MANIAC'S YOUR COUSIN!" After getting Rainbow off of her and getting her to calm down, Rarity asks, "Is this true, darling?" "I'm afraid so, your friend managed to make it through the preliminaries like it was nothing, but after she saw Gilda, she ran off" Just then a small explosion is heard and Twilight is seen launched into the air goint toward the ring where the second match has begun. Ms. Canter-Clash (The cloaked pony) kicks Twilight in the stomach and launching her into Fido who was ready to give Ms. Canter-Clash a suplex before actually getting Twilight instead. The whistle blows and the referee shouts "30 MINUTE POSTPONEMENT! SPECTATOR ITERFERENCE!" The shocked crowd begins booing as Grace and Rainbow fly to Twilight's aid. Meanwhile at the hospital, Fluttershy is in the wing where they have the contenders of the Preliminaries apologizing to her opponents until she came to "Granny Smith?" Hey, I was supposed to say that! "AH! WHO SAID THAT!"

Oops, uh, anyway, Fluttershy recovers from her paranoia and focuses on Granny Smith...Phew, that was close..."What are YOU doing here?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh pony feathers, yer one of Applejack's friends ain't cha?" "Yes" Fluttershy replied. "Can you keep a secret?" Asked the injured old founder of Ponyville. Fluttershy leans closer. "I was the original Ms. Canter-Clash. 'Course back then, it was called the 'Canterlot Tussle' so my stage name was Ms. Tussle" Fluttershy gasps sharply in shock. "You were a Canter-Clash contender? Why?" Granny Smith then sighs and begins telling the concerned pegasus her story. "It some time after the founding of Ponyville. My pa hurt himself. I wanted to help with the money we made, but at the time, all we had were Zap Apple trees. Then I found a flier advertising the first Canterlot Tussle. The grandprize was 30,000 Bits, which was just enough to help my pa. I entered it and became champion. Since then up 'till my retirement, I kept coming back to the cometition to earn more money to help the farm. Then, twenty years ago while Applejack was up in Manehattan, I came out of retirement just for the thrill of the glory days. I managed to get to the finals, but a mad-skilled demension-hoppin' yahoo you might know done got the better of me. Now I came back one more time but I threw out my back in the last match of the preliminaries, then that Gilda gal got the bracket" "Gilda!" Fluttershy cried. Just then, Apple Bloom shows up. "Granny, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Oh, uh...I was here sight-seein' and I threw out my back" Said Granny winking at Fluttershy afterwards while Apple Bloom looked at the floor. She looked back up and said "I would've been here sooner, but AJ still has that sprain in her hoof, Big Mac hurt himself again and the only one back in Ponyville I knew to escort me had a snack attack" Wait...That means- "Hi, Fluttershy, what are you doing here...?" ...Hi... "Oh, it's you again! Are you writing somepony out of character?" No, I uh...

To Be Continued. "WHAT! But I just got here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Round 3: Rising Star, Hidden Dragon.

So are you all caught up there, Pinks? "Yep" Can I start the story? "Okie Dokie Lokie!" Okay...Rainbow Dash enters the wing. "Fluttershy, come quick!" she cried, "What's wrong?" asked Fluttershy. "It's Twilight, somepony layed a trap for her!" She then runs off followed by Pinkie, Fluttershy and AB. They make it to the room where Twilight is seen in a body cast with Grace and Rarity standing by her sides. "TWILIGHT!" shouted Fluttershy, "How did this happen?" "I was using one of stadium's facilities. I had just finished washing my hooves and I found a note that said 'No harm intended, I just want to give a message to...' Before I could finish reading it, a nearby charge exploded knocking me into the ring where Ms. Canter-Clash and one of those Diamond Dogs attacked me by accident" Twilight finished with a groan. "Hmph, 'Accident' my talon!" Scoffed Grace walking over to the window, "It's obvious that whoever did this to you planned that from the start. Belive me, in MY line of work, it's happened once or twice...This week" Suddenly, the lights go out. The sound of a piano falling and scribbling on a cast with a marker are heard. "HELP, SOMEPONY'S GOT ME!" Yelped Apple Bloom. After a series of crashes, the perpetrator escapes through the window and the lights come back on. There was a broken piano where Pinkie Pie was standing and Apple Bloom was gone.

The doctor enters the room. "What's all the commotion in here?" he asked. He notices the piano. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Grace dig Pinkie out. Her mane is straight and she had a creepy smile on her face. "Pinkie?" asked Fluttershy. "Are you alright?" Pinkie trembles a bit before answering. "All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix..." she sang in a cryptic tone. The doctor calls for a stretcher and they wheel the poor Earth Pony away. "What's going on!" Rainbow cried. "Look at this!" Grace said looking at the writing on Twilight's cast. Fluttershy begins to read. "Hidden Dragon, I have your friend. If you don't want a single hair on her mane to be harmed, you will face me! If you choose to flee, then for the rest of your days until you decide to accept my challenge, nopony you know will be safe from me. Continues on the Diamondator" The four make their way back to the Contender they got there, they found Fido also in a body cast, but his mouth is covered except for a little hole. Rover and Spot are on the left side of his bed. Grace walks up to the right. "Oh...Miss...Rarity" said a nervous Rover noticing the fashion-loving Unicorn, "What brings you here?" "None of your business!" Snapped Rarity. Fluttershy begins to read the writing on Fido's cast. "So face me or else. Signed, a future opponent...That is, if you make it that far. Ha ha ha. P.S, I too have studied under Sensei Nimbus" "Sensei Nimbus?" Rainbow asked. "As in CUMULO Nimbus? THE Original Wonderbolt!" "As in an old friend of mine?" Fluttershy added without knowing how excited Rainbow would get.

"...Be still...My heart" the surprised, overwhelmed pegasus said before fainting. "As in the champ's old stallion?" Grace added. Rarity walks over to Rainbow Dash. After putting her ear to Rainbow's chest she lets out a shriek. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" she cried. A unicorn nurse with a stretcher and a breathing machine hooks Dash up and wheels her away. "You should leave while you can, pony!" said Rover to Fluttershy. "Yes, before the Hooded Pony gets you too!" added Spot. Fido tries to add something, but he's too muffled. "Whoever's horning for you knows your friends too well...As if they've been monitoring you" said Grace, "Maybe it's best that I take care of this mystery opponent" Fluttershy pondered this. "...NO!" she shouted, "If it's me this pony wants, they'll get me. I'll find this opponent and rescue Apple Bloom if it's the last thing I do...! Besides, I don't think I'm allowed to leave until the competition's over" Fluttershy and Grace leave. "First Twilight, then Pinkie Pie and now Rainbow Dash!" Wined Rarity making Rover and Spot run away. Fido makes a small wimper as Rarity approached his bedside still sore about Twilight. "Good luck, Hidden Dragon" Murmured Granny Smith before falling asleep. Two days later, it was time for Fluttershy's match. Some rock music plays as Gilda enters the ring. The Host introduces her. "To the left, rom Gallopagos Island, the griffin gal with a grudge, the brute with a bone to pick, !" The crowd starts booing her.

The tune from Iron Will's workshop is heard as Fluttershy walks in with a determined expression dressed like a female Ultimate Fighter with Rainbow Dash by her side Dragging a tank of oxygen with her. The Host introduces her. "To the right, all the way from Poyville, the newcomer to the fighting scene, !" The crowd roars. "Get ready to lose, doofus" said Gilda. "Are you sure you're okay?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash. She replied "The doc said I should be breathing normally in a few more days. You gave me quite a shock the other day" Fluttershy enters the ring as Rainbow breathes in some of the oxygen. "Alright, ladies" the Host begins. "I want a good clean match. No biting, no weapons and most important, no killing each other" He then backs out of the ring saying "LET THE CLASH BEGIN!" Gilda makes the first move kicking Fluttershy to the edge of the ring where the surface of her mane is just touching it. "Ooh, looks like we'll be seeing a short one, fillies and gentlecolts!" Gilda gets ready to strike from above, but Fluttershy comes to and rolls a way just in time. She then proceeds to land a headbutt to Gilda's side. "WHAT A RECOVERY! FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS, HIDDEN DRAGON IS BACK IN THE MATCH!" The crowd cheers their heads off. Fluttershy goes in for another attack. "THIS IS FOR SCARING THOSE DUCKS!" she cried landing a punch to Gilda's face. She then bucks her in the gut "THIS IS FOR YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON!" She then grabs her by the ankles and starts slamming her back and forth. "THIS! IS FOR DROPPING! A PIANO! ON PINKIE! PIE!" Gilda gets regains the upper talon by grabbing onto the ring and slamming Fluttershy to it with her legs.

This continues for five hours straight until both are at the brink of exhaustion. "This could be anypony's match now, folks..." Gilda goes in for another strike faster then the first one. Fluttershy turns to the bucking position. When Gilda comes in for the landing, Fluttershy bucks her out of the ring. "IT'S A RING OUT! FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS, THE WINNER IS, !" The crowd goes wild! Fluttershy steps out of the ring and walks over to Gilda. "Now..." Fluttershy demanded, "Tell me why you dropped a piano on Pinkie Pie and took Apple Bloom!" With what little conciousness she had left, Gilda proclaimed, "I...Did...Neither..." before passing out. Flipping back to normal, Fluttershy flies back into the ring telling Rainbow Dash "It's not her!" "WHAT!" Rainbow shouted taking a breath from her tank, "Then who would-?" Just then, the lights go out again. The only light that remained was a giant spotlight over the ring. The crowd is silent as Pinkie can be herd singing again. "Now just take a little something sweet, not sour...A bit of salt, just a...Piiiiiinch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" From the darkness, she emerges onto the opposite side of the ring with a knife in her teeth. Her mane now has a few locks sticking out of it making it slightly jagged. She's wearing a hospital gown and is still sporting the smile she was last seen with. "Nopony gives a flying feather about birthday cake and party hats, eh?" Pinkie asked. "Well, what if I turned YOU into a pastry and see if anypony gives a flying feather about YOU!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Round 4: Cupcakes, so very pleasant. Fluttershy, don't be too hesitant.

Five hours earlier, we find Pinkie in her room twitching. "What are we dealing with?" asked the Doctor. "The patient's name is Pinkamena Pie" replied the Nurse, "She's suffering from head trauma from a random piano that fell in Ms. Twilight Sparkle's room moments after she checked in" The Doctor looks at Pinkie and asks "Any further damage you know of?" "None as of yet, but I fear her mentality may have suffered a change" The two leave. Meanwhile, deep within Pinkie's mind, a manifestation of her is found. She comes to asking "Where am I? Where's the piano...Ooh, and where did this headache come from?" She starts to look around until she finds another image of her with straight hair at the seat of what appears to be a dashboard. "Um, excuse me" Pinkie said, "Can you tell me where I am?" The straight-haired Pinkie turns round with a sour look on her face. "You're in the hospital" she said with a sinister voice. Pinkie looks around saying "Hmm...Weirdest hospital I'VE been in!" The straight-haired Pinkie sighs and replies "No, I mean your PHYSICAL body is" "Phyical body?" Pinkie asked. "Does that mean...? AAAAH! I'M A GHOST! I'M NOT READY TO BE A GHOST YET!" she starts sobbing. "SILENCE!" hissed the straight-haired Pinkie, "You're not a ghost, you're an astral projection, an interpretation of an out-of-body experience that assumes the existence of an 'astral body' separate from the physical body" "...Gee, you're really smart, straight-haired me" Pinkie said, "Are you an Astral projection too?" "No, I'm your Id" admitted the straight-haired Pinkie. "And I have taken over your body!"

Pinkie gasped and said "WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THA- Wait, what's an Id?" The Id sighed again and said "Basically, I'm your dark side bent on doing very mean things" Pinkie then continues, "T, IT'S MY BODY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" "NEVER!" shouted the Id. She then mentally throws Pinkie into a nearby...Closet? "I have a closet in my brain?" Outside her mind, Pinkie climbs out of her bed. She finds members of the staff having an office Birthday party. She sneaks into Twilight's room next door. "Oh, Pinkie...I was woried about you!" Twilight said. Without saying a word, Pinkie, grabs a roll of gause and wraps it around Twilight's horn. "What are you doing?" Twilight asked, "How am I supposed to take my pain-killers!" Pinkie then opens the door and wheels Twilight out as hard as she could. While some of the doctors chase after the runaway Unicorn, Pinkie made her move and grabbed the knife near the cake and runs off. At the end of the chase, Twilight flies out of the window of the second story. "PIIIINKIEEEE!" she shouted as she plummeted into the lake. Much to the dismay of Spike who came to the hospital with some flowers. "TWILIGHT!" he cried as Pinkie runs by knocking him into the water. Moments later, a buff, male Camoflage-patterned Earth Pony with a grey mane in a military manecut and a Cutie Mark of a military soldier hat wearing a commando outfit comes out with Twilight groaning in pain spitting out some water with her body cast almost completely melted off. "Are you okay, miss?" he said in a gruff, gravelly voice. "Yes, I'm fine" replied Twilight. "Thank you"

"Who are you?" Asked Spike. "My name is General Command" he told him. He then turns to a doctor and said "Is there a Ms. Pinkamena Diane Pie here?" "You just missed her" Spike replied. "She stole a knife we were using to cut a birthday cake" added a nurse. "Dear Celestia..." General Command muttered. Spike pulls out a quill and parchment. After the General looked at him funny, he puts them both away saying "Sorry, reflex" And now, back to our story. A Late to the Jabberwocky-esque tune plays in the background. "Pinkie, I thought we sesolved this" Fluttershy said. Pinkie replied "Oh, it WILL be resolved..." before slipping into the darkness whispering "Right now..." The only sound that could be heard was the clip-clop of Pinkie's hooves. Fluttershy payed attention to this and listened for her to stop. The sound stopped behind her. Pinkie made her move and tried to cut Fluttershy who ducks in the nik of time. She then proceeds to giving a roundhouse kick to Pinkie's face kicking her back into the darkness Pinkie is a little faster this time. She stops at Fluttershy's right which she dodges again, this time, Pinkie managed to cut of a few small strands of Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy then proceeds with a series of punches to Pinkie's stomach. Pinkie then jumps back into the darkness for another attack. She goes faster and immediately jumps from behind again, this time, nearly missing Fluttershy's ear. Now enraged, Pinkie sands on her back legs, takes the knife out of her mouth and spins it around a few times before slashing at Fluttershy who keeps dodging it. After a few more times, she throws the knife at Fluttershy missing her. The sounds of it sticking into a wooden surface, Rarity screaming, and the breaking of some ribs are heard. "THE PAIN! THE HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PAIN!" cried Rarity. The two then engage in a grapple.

Just then, Astral Pinkie appears between them. "Fluttershy!" Astral Pinkie said. "I don't know how it happened but- Ooh, my voice is very echoy right now! Heloooo!" She proceeds singing some of the Smile Song. After making it to "Brighten up your day", she remembers what she was doing. "Oh, right...That piano somehow put my Id in the dirver's seat of my mind!" "I'm afraid it's a little more complicated then that, Ms. Pie" said General Command entering the ring. "See, you're a sleeper agent...One we shouldn't have created" "What?" Fluttershy asked. General Command then tells her, "Back during the Pony-Griffin War, we had made various sleeper agents, one being your friend here. When we made her into a sleeper agent, we'd hope that she be the one to end the war. Unfortunately, the ones who did the operation reported that if she were activated, she would become a cruel monster and turn ponies into pastries rather then what she was supposed to do, starting with the one who said her trigger phrase, 'I can't believe that the two most frivolous ponies in Ponyville are trying to tell me how to live my life when they are throwing their own lives away on pointless pursuits that nopony else gives a flying feather about'. The activation would be full if she were struck in the head hard enough. A glitch is that you wouldn't be safe if you said it in the third person. The only way to terminate the activation once-and-for-all is to have her astral projection retun into her physical body only when it's unoncious" "Fat chance of THAT happening, CUPCAKE!" Physical Pinkie shouted.

Fluttershy wins the grapple and breaks all four of Physical Pinkie's legs and lands a karate chop on the top of her head. Astral Pinkie then goes back into her body. Her mane and tail go back to her usual style. "NYAAAAH!" wailed Pinkie, "Did you have to break my legs!" Fluttershy apologized and said "It was the only way I could get you to stay still" The lights come back on and the paramedics pick up Rarity, a passed-out Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Gilda. The knife is stuck in the V.I.P Box. "...Fillies and gentlecolts, LET'S HEAR IT FOR HIDDEN DRAGON!" shouted the Host as the audience starts cheering their heads off over the display of Fluttershy's might. Moments later, Fluttershy and Grace are seen in the hospital at the contender wing. "I'm proud as a punch to hear all his from ya" said Granny Smith. "At this rate, not only will ya be one step closer to findin' Apple Bloom, but you'll be the biggest thing in the tourney since your's truely! But I wouldn't get too cocky, green-horn, your Pink friend doen't take much to take her down and to a pony, a griffin is easy pickins" "BAH!" Gilda scoffed from across the room, "She got lucky was all!" Granny, ignoring Gilda continues, "My point is, there'll be tougher opponents and possibly another surprise opponent. I'll be fully-healed in a few more days, by then, I'll teach you a few of my moves" The two head to the room where Fluttershy's friends are. In a chair near the window, A familiar face is seen covered by a familiar hat.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Round 5: Pinkie, round two and two for T.

Fluttershy walks up to the orange Earth Pony. "Applejack?" she asked. "In the coat, sugar cube" AJ replied lifting her hat giving a smirk. She then switches to a tense expression getting out of the chair walking over to Fluttershy keeping her right hoof which was bandaged up elevated saying "Twi and the others filled me in on everything from you signin' up for this tournament to the incident with Pinkie Pie. Let's take a walk" Moments later, Fluttershy, Grace and AJ are at a park. "What brings YOU here?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack sighs taking a seat on a bench and tells her, "Some time before Twilight came into our lives, I learned about Granny Smith's secret hobby. I swore to secrecy until she told YOU of it. After I heard of what you had to do to Pinkie, I feel that I should do something to help you" "She needs a new Corner Mare" Grace replied, "During that mess with Pinkie, Rainbow Dash used up her air supply and collapsed at the fight's climax" Just then, a neon green unicorn about Apple Bloom's size with an orange, slightly messy mane and a Cutie Mark of a wrench and a quill formed like an X wearing red-framed glasses, a purple shird and a pair of loafters on her back hooves shows up with RoboColt. "GRACE!" she shouted. "What is it, Tink?" Grace asked. "It's Hay Flower" replied RoboColt, "She's be ponynapped!" he finished handing Grace a note. She begins reading it. "If you are reading this, your friend is now in my use as we speak. Come and get me if you dare. And tell Hidden Dragon, Apple Bloom is fine...So long as she keeps fighting. Signed, T" A familiar-looking bow falls out of the note. "THAT'S APPLE BLOOM'S!" cried AJ.

"This is getting serious" growled Grace, "Hay Flower is the most powerful of the four of us. She's the perfect mixture of all three types of pony and four of Equestria's most fierce creatures, half one of which I happen to be! She's also the Canter-Clash Champ 10 years running making her the youngest fighter in the tournament. If the 'T' character has her, then they're planning something big!" Spike comes in riding on General Command. "So..." General said, "My niece has been captured" Spike climbed down. General then continued, "Third time this month. She's a Unicorn, a Pegasus, an Earth Pony, a Phoenix, a Dragon, a Griffin and a Minotaur all wrapped up into one easy-to carry package" "...Beg pardon?" asked AJ. "He told me this on the way over here" Spike replied, "Like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, she's an Alicorn, so she's got the wings of a Pegasus, the horn and magic skills of a Unicorn and she can run as fast as an Earth Pony, but UNlike them, thanks to her bizarre family tree, she's got the strength and fire-breathing ability of a Dragon, the combined flight accuracy of a Griffin, a Phoenix and a Pegasus, and the stuborness of a Minotaur...Oh, and she can recover herself like a phoenix" "Land sakes..." AJ said, "...I'd like to see HER in a race with Rainbow Dash" "That's exacly what I said!" Spike told her. "THE POINT IS...!" shouted General, "These atributes made her the most powerful warrior in Equestria and the leader of an elite group called the Knights Of The Triangular Table, which the three before you are the other members" he finished gesturing at Grace, RoboColt and Tink. "If this is all true, then I think Grace would be right...But what's their angle? Why do they want FLUTTEERSHY to be in this tournament so bad?" "I don't know" said Grace, "But whatever it is, this is her choice if she wants to leave"

A sound-alike instrumental of "I'll make a man out of you" from Disney's Mulan plays as Fluttershy became angry, picked up Apple Bloom's bow and ties her mane back with it. "I'm staying" she said. General smiles, nods and salutes saying "Then I am at your side, soldier" "The KO-TTT has your back!" added Grace. "I'd like to help too" Spike said. "Good" replied AJ, "With my limited mobility, I'll need an assistant" "I'll find out who T is" claimed Fluttershy, "When I do, I'll ask them why they are doing this, and if they don't answer right away, I'll MAKE THEM GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" She then notices how dark it's gotten as the music stops. "Ooh, it's getting late" she said. "Yeah, we'd better pack it in" said Grace, "Lugubrius takes on Shadow Hoof in the first match tomarrow and I wanna see who moves on. Hey, you wanna go grab a bite before we turn in? It's on us" "Sure thing" said AJ, "All this tension has me hankerin' fer some grub!" "That's very generous of you" added Fluttershy. "I know a place that serves the finest gems" Spike said. That night, Fluttershy is seen in the shower singing. After finishing and drying herself off, she exits the bathroom where Spike's asleep on one bed and Applejack, the other. Her hat is hanging on a hat rack next to a chair where Fluttershy's Canter-Clash outfit and AB's bow sits neatly. She notices AJ tossing, tuning and grunting. "Is there something wrong, Applejack?" asked Fluttershy, "All that tossing and turning isn't good for your hoof" AJ wakes up. "I'm a might' sorry, sugar-cube" she said, "I'm just a bit on edge right now" "It's about T, isn't it?" Flutterhy asked. "You shouldn't worry, I told you I'm going to give it my all to get Apple Bloom back"

"I know" AJ replied, "It's just that this whole thing. AB ponynapped, Granny Smith and the girls in the hospital, and when I left Sweet Apple Acres to come help you, Big Mac wasn't gettin' along with the temps I hired" Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Doctor Whooves and Berry Punch are somewhere in the orchards with a monkey. "...So...What do we do?" Asked Berry. "I'm not sure" replied Doctor Whooves, "I'm still trying to find the barn" "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE LEAVE ALREADY!" boomed an annoyed Big Mac's voice, "I TOLD YOU I'LL FILL YOU IN ON YOUR JOBS IN THE MORNING!" Looking at the monkey, Berry Punch asks, "Why did you bring a monkey?" A potato (Possibly thrown by Big Mac) beans the monkey unconcious. "MISTER CHIPS!" cried Doctor Whooves...Let's go back to AJ and Fluttershy. "Point is" AJ continued, "I'm worried about everypony" "...Would it help if I slept at your side?" asked Fluttershy. "Maybe" replied AJ. Fluttershy slips into the covers. "Now just relax" she reassured the stressed Earth Pony, "You want that hoof to heal, don't you?" The two fall asleep. "...Rarity..." Spike said in his sleep, "...It's time for your sponge bath..." Outside the room, General Command kept a vigil. He hears a snicker that sends a chill down his spine and looks around. "Oh no..." he said, "THE BYPRODUCT!" He opens the door shouting "EVERYPONY TO THEIR STATIONS! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" "What in tarnation?" asked AJ. "What's wrong?" Fluttershy added. Spike wakes up saying, "...Mommy?" General gallops over to Spike's bed saying "Out of bed, soldier!" "...YOU'RE not mommy either..." before Grace is seen with an elderly, standard blue uinicorn with an Einstein-like moustache and manestyle knocking on the window. "OPEN ZE VINDOW, SCHNELL!" cried the Unicorn.

General opens the window letting them in saying "It's a good thing you're here Professor Relativity" "This had better be good" responded Grace, "I haven't been asked on a solo assignment during lights out back at the cabin since that time some GOON by the name of Jet Set got possessed by the ghost of Breaking Monsoon" Professor Relativity walks into the center of the room saying "Ze Pinkamena has been activated!" A disappointed Applejack says "Is THAT all you're worked up about?" "I already took CARE of that" Fluttershy said climbing out of bed. "I'm afraid there's more to it" General said with a heavy heart, "I'd forgotten about it until just recently, but after you saved Pinkamena, you unleashed a byproduct of the spell used to turn her into a sleeper agent in the first place!" "VAS!" cried the Professor, "DAS IS EVEN VORSE! ZE BYPRODUCT IS MORE RUTHLESS ZEN HER!" "Then it's a good thing I'm here" said Grace, "I'll provide back-up for you" "Achtung, ladies" said the Professor, "Ve must find ze byproduct before it's too late" Fluttershy and Grace followed behind. "And don't worry about your friend" said General, "I'll stay behind and keep watch of her" "And with that" said Spike, "I return to my slumber" AJ looks at Spike saying "How can you sleep at a time like this?" Spike replied "It's 11:00 PM, Captain Fussypants over here interrupted a Rarity dream, what more do I need to say?" then falls asleep. Applejack then tries to go to sleep as well. "Rest well, my little pony" said General, "And pray that the Fates rule in our favor this very night...Good luck to you, Hidden Dragon...You'll need it"

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Round 6: Night of the living Id.

Where we last left our timid heroine, she, Grace and Professor Relativity were off to re-face Pinkie Pie's Id which was loose in the hotel she was staying at. "What did you mean by 'before it's too late', Prof.?" asked Grace. "Ze zpell has extracted her Id" the Professor explained, "It is a part of her. If we do not extract ze zpell und get ze Id back to her by Zunrise, her mind vill reactivate her und zere vould be no schtopping her!" Fluttershy gasps saying "That's terrible! How do we get the spell out of this byproduct?" "It is Zimple" said the professor stepping into the darkness, "Vat you need to do is..." He went silent. Somepony sounding like Pinkie Pie with a demonic echo in her voice is heard singing, "Baking these treats is such a sinch, add a teaspoon of vanilla..." Fluttershy and Grace looked at each other and start running. "Now what!" asked Grace, "There's only one place she might be headed" replied Fluttershy, "We have to find the kitchen before she does!" One hour later, they find the kitchen. Grace flips on the lights and they start looking for the Professor "Be careful" said Fluttershy, "She could be anywhere...Now let's find the Professor" "Uh, F-Fluttershy?" said Grace in a freaked out tone holding up a cupcake with the Professor's color and the theroy of relativity on it, "I f-f-f-f-found him..." just then, a clatter is heard from above the celing. The two stand back-to-back with each other fearing for their lives. At this point...The Professor lands on the counter weilding a knife with a red substance and wearing a mask that looks like Pinkie Pie's face making the girls scream. He removes the mask, cleans off the knife with a cloth and climbs down.

"Don't scare us like that!" begged Fluttershy. "Can teenagers get heart attacks?" asked Grace clenching her chest. "Zis is vat vill happen if she is not stopped" said the Professor, "By ze vay, help yourselves to zome of zose cupcakes over zere, I got a little peckish vaiting for you" "And what about that stuff you cleaned off the knife?" Asked Grace pointing at the cloth. "Tomato sauce" replied the professor, "I also had a pizza" the Pinkie-voiced is heard singing again. "Add a little more and you count to four and you'll never get your fillaaaaaAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The lights start to flicker with a fizz of electricity. A demonic-looking version of Pinkie whows up before our heroes. The Professor hoofs the knife to Fluttershy. "Only you can do ze job" he said running to a safe distance with Grace. The Byproduct grabs another knife. "I'm afraid this is inevitable...YOUR NUMBER IS UP!" she said charging at Fluttershy to begin blocking each other's blows with their respective knives. With every swing, they wind up breaking several items. Fluttershy grabs a frying pan using it as a shield and secondary weapon. The Byproduct does the same. Fluttershy loses her knife and a little later, her frying pan. She falls to the floor. The Byproduct then stands over the helpless Pegasus ready to slit her throat. "Any last words before I prepare you for the oven?" asked the Byproduct? Fluttershy's knife falls into the Byproduct's head. "YOUR number is up" Fluttershy said giving an angry-eyed smile in succession. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT A WOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!" cried the Byproduct as she melted into a mushy, pink goo. An orb of light is seen above it. "You think you won?" asked the orb, "YOU HAEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, I'LL BE BACK!" The orb then flies away.

Grace and the Professor came up to Fluttershy celebrating her victory. The Professor then removes the knives, grabs a hose and sucks up the goo into a machine on his back. "Zis goo is ze Id" he said finishing filling it up, "She must consume every last bit in zis container before Zunrise or else!" "It's 10:00 right now" said Grace looking at her watch, "That gives us enough time, but not on foot, hop on!" The Professor hops onto Grace's back. "Good night, Fluttershy" he said as Grace makes holes through a series of walls. Sighing in relief, Fluttershy says "After all this...I think I need another shower..." The next morning, Grace, AJ and Spike arrive at the hospital to visit the girls. "Good morning, guys" said Twilight, "Where's Fluttershy?" "Probably catching a few extra Zs" Grace relplied. With a yawn, AJ added "Yep...After the excitement last night, I don't blame her" "Did it involve that crazy old guy you brought here last night so he could pump that pink stuff into Pinkie Pie?" asked RD slightly muffled through her breathing mask. "It tasted like Cotton Candy" said Pinkie. "I'm just glad we beat that crazy general here" Spike said. "HOO-WAA!" shouted General popping out of a nearby plant nearly giving Spike a heart attack, "Guess again, ya scaly scamp!" "There you are" said Grace. "What's the situation?" General exits the pot and reports "Nothing to report, ma'am, we've search the perimitor and asked everypony in the staff, but we couldn't find or get any info on T" "Oh for pete sake!" said Rainbow Dash. "This is awful!" cried Rarity, "Who would want to ponynap poor Apple Bloom?" "And what do they want with my niece?" asked General.

AJ then adds, "If I remember correctly, Twi said that T was a future opponent" "Who's to say SHE isn't T?" asked General moving over to Twilight's bed, "What if she secretly entered the tournament and is faking her injuries and paying the fighters to keep it all hush-hush?" Twilight stared at him for a moment before saying "...Wow, from this side, that's just sad and desturbing" Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Fluttershy is seen walking away. Two ominous-looking silhouettes of two identical Unicorns are seen under a tree in the park as he makes her way there to socialize with the animals. The two make an orb with their magic. Meanwhile in a darkened room, a crystal ball glowing and showing Fluttershy can be seen. "Impressive..." the mysterious mare said, "You managed to take down that no-account, Gilda and saved your friend from herself, but it is I who shall have the 'standing ovation' once this is all said and done" The image changes to the two lackies who are revealed to be the Flim Flam Brothers. "Keep an eye on her" she ordered, "Make sure she doesn't leave Canterlot!" The two salute as the crystal ball turns off. The Host enters the room closing the door behind him. "Are the 'auditions' over yet?" asked the unknown Unicorn. "Almost, boss" he replied, "Tomarrow, I'll deploy our plan right after the match" "Excellent" the Unicorn said, "Enjoy your 'intermission' my little pony, for the 'stage' is set for THE GREATEST SHOW IN EQUESTRIA!" She begins laughing as we skip to the next day.

Fluttershy is seen in her outfit with her mane tied back with Apple Bloom's bow. "FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS!" Shouted the Host, "Wasn't that an exciting match? Now it's time to announce the ten finalists! Hidden Dragon...Grace the Grfficore...RoboColt...Mr. Tea Leaf...Jawbreaker...Raging River...Bone Crusher...Highroller...Shadow Hoof...Ms. Canter-Clash!" He then has a table with some cards on it. "Now the ten of you draw a card and tell me what's on it" he said. Everyone picks a card. "I have a picture of the arena" Said Fluttershy. "I've got Cloudsdale on mine" added Grace. "I got my home, Las Establos" said Highroller. Ms. Canter-Clash holds up a picture of a Santamonica Pier-like venue. Mr. Tea Leaf holds up his card of a city with lots of windmills shouting "I FEEL SORRY FOR THE PUNK WHO DON'T TELL US WHAT WE DOIN!" "The venue I have selected is the town of Appleloosa" Said RoboColt. "I have Clop Kick City" said Raging River. "I have the outskirts of Canterlot" Said Bone Crusher. "My venue is the Everfree Forest" Shadow Hoof said. The Host then says "Based on your venues, this is the match-up" A tapestry of the opponents' images are seen in a straight line with Fluttershy's image to the left of the others'. At the sight of this, Fluttershy yelps. "Wait, wait, wait" said Grace, "What is this?" The Host walks up to the opponents and begins to explain. "The venues on your cards are where your matches will take place. Since she picked the Arena card, Hidden Dragon will face each of you in these venues" Everypony in the roster looks at each other. Fluttershy Goat-Faints.

To Be Continued...After this break!


End file.
